


Legacy

by DalishGrey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Archaeology, Discovery, Exploration, How Do I Tag, Mars, Multi, OCs abundant, Please don't shoot me, Strong Female Characters, before it all began, first prothean ruins, utterly experimental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Amanda Waters has spent most of her young life being laughed at by both the World's leaders and the foremost experts on Mars, for her seemingly outlandish theories. But in 2148, when they come across an anomaly on Mars' southern pole, she finds herself to be the one with the upper hand, even more so when Mateus Silva specifically asks for her help. </p><p>No one had any idea what they would be walking into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Utterly experimental, yet I have most of it written up XD  
> A bit of 'before it all began' for Mass Effect :)
> 
> Any feedback is welcome ^.^

The VI flitted through the air, a soft whir echoing in it's other wise silent wake. The Azure orb hummed, gliding through the air with ease, scanning the sleeping woman.

" _Doctor Waters. Urgent message from Homeworld Command, Archaeological and Scientific Division._ "

  
The automated voice rung out hollow in the confines of the 'office'.

' _I still think they should have gone with **Alliance**_ ' The drowsy woman pondered.  
She rolled with a groan.

"Bollocks!"

_Thud._

She hit the ground with a pained gasp and rolled onto her side, aching from the sudden impact. The wind nearly knocked from her lungs.

' _Shit_...'

"Verge, put the message on stand-by for a minute," she ordered, before climbing to her feet and perching herself on the edge of her bed.

" _Very well, Doctor._ "

It flitted across the screen that lay just out of reach.

She ran a hand through her hair and slowly rose to her feet, every inch of her body ached and throbbed, stirring regret for the previous night. Pale light danced through the room, flickering with faulty fuse and illuminating her in a strange, dull white hue. The bright light above her bed did little to aid her blurred vision as everything gradually fell into focus.   
  
Her head snapped to the side at the sound of boxes and tins clattering in the corner.

' _Silly thing..._ ' She smiled to herself, the feline was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it. The station's security personnel had insisted she kept it on a proverbial tight leash, but it was the most stubborn thing she'd ever possessed. With slow, grudging steps she moved towards her feline counter-part, to which she'd often been compared (when not being compared to an excitable child or a dog with a new toy). Amber fur blended in strange ripples with grey and white, big iridescent green eyes stared up at her in feigned innocence, as he stood amongst the scenes of his crimes (which usually entailed torn paperwork and unpleasant _gifts_ , left in unexpected places).

The dull, fractured buzz of electricity was faintly joined by the quiet mewl of the young cat, yet she still couldn't find the evasive creature.

She clicked her tongue, trying to call it out of hiding.

"Ali', come here baby," she tutted, her voice squeaking in addition.

The crash of several boxes to her side, made her spin on the spot, halting her advance. She squinted, staring into the patch of shadow besides her desk, seeking out the cause. Two big, emerald eyes peered up at her, luminescent in the small darkness, barely touched by the light of her quarters.

"Come on honey," she cooed, ushering him into her arms and bringing him into the light. A subtle purr rumbled through his chest as his head met her chin, barely visible lips quirking into what she could only assume was a smile. "Guess who has mail," she chuckled.

He sat perched on a raised hip with his paws flat against her torso, claws slowly digging in to the thin fabric of her tank top.

Quietly she winced, pulling herself away from his painful grasp.

"No no no, don't do that Ali!" She gasped as she strode towards her highlighted console "Verge, open the latest message please," she requested, bouncing the small pet on her hip as he playfully swatted at her hair.

" _Yes Doctor, one moment,_ " it chimed, a soft buzz filling the fleeting moment of silence " _Sender, Professor Mira Johnson._ "

The message began to play and a familiar voice filled the air.

" _Hey 'Manda, we did it, I can't even...we...did it! We've found...something...it could be big! Mateus wants YOU on the expedition, you were right about the Deseado Crater! Pack your bags and_ _get your backside to the conference room in two hours, we're all going to discuss our game plan, I can't believe it!_ "

' _Typical Mira_ ' She chuckled, it took a few moments before it sunk in, realization dawning like the sun as her eyes widened. 

"Oh my god....oh my god! Could it be..." Her heart pounded in her chest, unable to shake the excitement that pulled at her every fiber. Within moments she was bouncing on the spot, her footsteps padding on the cold metallic floor, hexagonal patterns dimmed by her jumping shadow. "We found it! I knew it! The Protheans! My thesis! Suck it Marnet!" She squealed loudly and glanced at her clock "Verge, what time was that message sent and received?"

" _It was sent at zero six hundred hours and received at zero six zero two, Doctor._ "

With a quick glance to her watch, panic began to set in. Though there was no reason for it.

"Oh shit, I need a shower, uh, stay there Alistair!" She flailed, gesturing towards her cat as she stumbled towards the walk-in shower that lay dormant in the corner of her room.

  
With a smile plastered on her picturesque face, she dived under the now flowing water, standing there moments, soaking up the calming liquid  before realizing she was still fully clothed. A low groan escaped her lips. "Aww crap..."


End file.
